Mereth Ivanneth
by Eruaistaniel
Summary: It is the year 2455 of the Third Age, and the Watchful Peace is still happening. This year the Mereth Ivanneth (Harvest Festival), is held at Imladris. Arwen and Legolas meet again after long years of separation. Legolas as a special surprise for Arwen. AU. Legolas/Arwen


**Mereth Ivanneth**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Lord of the Rings. I write for fun and my imagination. Don't own the two songs that are mentioned, they belong to their respective writers. **

**Recommendation: Should find on YouTube and listen to "As I Am" By Heather Dale, and "I Do" By Mark Wills. **

**Note: I am a big Legolas/Arwen fan! ****In my personal opinion I have never liked how Arwen has been portrayed as a weak, indecisive elf. Also Celebrían is present because this happened before she was attacked. This is for everyone, but especially for the Legolas/Arwen lovers out there. There is not enough romantic stories out there for them. Oh well, I guess I will just have to work on building some up. One of these days I'm going to do a Legolas/Tauriel story. They are my second favorite Legoas pairing. And I have not forgotten about my '****_Destiny of Luinë Almir: Passing of Queen Valaina_', school and this story have kept me busy. I hope to have that story done soon. Actually there are only af few chapter left of that story. So it should be done soon. I hope. **

**Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!**  
**God Bless!**

* * *

**Bold is Elvish**  
Translations:  
Mereth Ivanneth=Harvest Festival  
Eryn Galen=Greenwood the Great  
Naneth=Mother  
Nana=Mom  
Adar=Father  
Ada=Dad  
Hannon le=Thank you  
Gwador; Gwadyr (plural)=Brother  
Gwadyr-nín=My Brothers  
Saes=Please  
Arda=Middle Earth  
Seler=Sister  
Mae Govannen=Welcome  
Ernil-rie=Crown Prince  
Híril=Lady  
Híril=Lord  
Hírin-nín=My Lord  
Híril-nín=My Lady  
Meleth-nín=My Love  
Ion-nín=My Son  
Mellon; Mellyn (plural)=Friend  
Mellon-nín; Mellyn-nín (plural)=My Friend  
Aran=King  
Ellon; Ellyn (plural)=Male Elf  
Elleth; Elleths (plural)=Female Elf  
Daernaneth=Grandmother  
Daeradar=Grandfather  
Yrch=Orcs  
Hén=Child  
Hén-nín=My Child

**_Characters:_**  
**Legolas**: **Ernil-rie **of Mirkwood, General of the Mirkwood Army  
**Age**: 9,693 Born 1160 Year of the Trees

**Arwen**: The Evenstar  
**Age**: 2,214 Born 241 Third Age

**Elladan**: **Hírin** of Imladris, Older twin  
**Age**: 2,325 Born 130 Third Age

**Elrohir**: **Hírin** of Imladris, Younger twin  
**Age**: 2,325 Born 130 Third Age

**Elrond**: **Hírin** of Imladris  
**Age**: 5,954 Born 532 First Age

**Celebrían**: **Híril** of Imladris  
**Age**: 5,853 Born 10 Second Age

**Glorfindel**: Seneschal of Imladris  
**Age**: 7,444 Born 1400 Year of the Trees

**Erestor**: Head Advisor of Imladris  
**Age**: 5,946 Born 540 First Age

**Galadriel**: **Híril** of Lothlórien  
**Age**: 7,808 Born 1362 Year of the Trees

**Celeborn**: **Hírin** of Lothlórien  
**Age**: 7,810 Born 1360 Year of the Trees

**Haldir**: Marchwarden of Lothlórien  
**Age**: 5,769 Born 1,000 Second Age

**Rumil**: Galadhrim Warrior of Lothlórien  
**Age**: 4,596 Born 1,300 Second Age

**Orophin**: Galadhrim Warrior of Lothlórien  
**Age**: 4,496 Born 1,400 Second Age

**Thranduil**: **Aran** of Mirkwood  
**Age**: 9,793 1060 Born Year of the Trees

**Lindir**: Husband of Lidethiel, Master Minstrel of Imladris  
**Age**: 2,896 Born 3,000 Second Age

**Lindethiel**: Wife of Lindir, Head Master Minstrel of Imladris  
**Age**: 2,890 Born 3,004 Second Age

**Chemise=In the classical usage it is a simple garment worn next to the skin to protect clothing from sweat and body oils.**

**Elvish Calendar: Elvish have twelve months. Their first of the year is April 5. So their Mereth Ivanneth is the last Thursday in November. Elves have six days in their week, and they have six seasons.  
****Menelya 'Heavensday'=Thursday  
****Girithron=November 21- December 20  
Narbeleth 'Sun-waning'=Autumn October 8 - November 30  
**

**Timeline: Narbeleth Menelya, Girithron 24, 2455 Third Age, Imladris**

* * *

From a distance the valley of Imladris looked all peaceful and quiet. However within the Last Homely House, many elves were going noisily about getting ready for a big celebration. It was rather quiet in Elrond's study though, and that was just where the **Hírin** and **Híril** of Imladris hid.  
"Celebrían, how goes the preparations?" Asked Elrond, as he stroked her hair, in the rare moment of silence.  
"Well **meleth-nín**, all shall be ready for tomorrow night. The party from Mirkwood arrived just this morning, and my parents from Lothlórien should be here around noon."  
"This is rather rare, to have all three elvin realms present in one place don't you think?"  
"Aye and nay **meleth-nín**, darker grow the days on **Arda**, but this is the Watchful Peace after all."  
"True, so who will pay attention to our daughter tomorrow at the feast, do you know?"  
"I have my suspicions. You?"  
"Hmm. I too have my ideas. I have noticed a certain noble paying attention to her."  
"Nay, my husband. Our daughter has her heart set on one **ellon** and one only, and it is not him."  
"Oh, do tell?"  
"Well he is a '**Ernil**' by title, but has a greater destiny. I have noticed they have become close... very close since she became a women, over the centuries."

Elrond, sucked in a breath at the implications of who it was. "You mean **Ernil-rie** Legolas."  
"Aye."  
"No this cannot be!"  
Celebrían looked at her husband with confusion.  
"Why can it not be?"  
"He is too old for her. Goodness he is thrice or more her age. He could be her grandfather!"  
"Calm down **meleth-nín**, why does age matter?"  
"Well..." She stopped him by putting a finger to his lips.  
"Sh. listen to me. We are immortal, age becomes irrelevant once we have passed our first millennia. Our daughter is indeed past that. When it comes to the heart, our age is meaningless. For how can age stop love, when we are ageless?"  
Elrond got up pacing. "True. But this could just be an infatuation on both parities."  
"Do you really believe that?" Asked Celebrían, moving to the balcony as Elrond followed.  
"Nay. **Ernil** Legolas does not give his trust easily, not to mention his heart. And our Arwen has kept her heart guarded around all but him, and family."  
"Aye, I believe Iluvatar has blest them with each other."  
"Now that I have gotten over my surprise, the times I have seen them together they do make a perfect couple." In each other's arms they stood looking over their home.

Their moment was interrupted by a knock from the door. "Enter" called Elrond. In entered **Hírin** Erestor, Elrond's friend and advisor.  
"**Hírin-nín** and **Híril-nín**, the party from Lothlórien has arrived."  
"Oh, good. Let's go welcome my parents, Elrond." Exclaimed Celebrían, as she led the two **ellyn** out the door. They met **Aran** Thranduil, who was heading the same way, to greet the Lothlórien party. In a matter of moments the **Hírin** and **Híril** of Lothlórien were hugging their only daughter.  
"All seems well here Elrond." Said Celeborn, as he hugged his son-in-law.  
"Aye, the Watchful Peace has been a good relief for all here."  
"**Daeradar**! **Daernaneth**!" Shouted two identical **ellyn** as they ran to their grandparents.  
"Elladan! Elrohir! I see you two are still energetic as ever." Teased Celeborn.  
"Aye, you should have seen the last prank we pulled on Glorfindel!" Exclaimed Elrohir. All there laughed as they remembered past pranks the twins have done to various elves. Elrond and Erestor let out a groan, remembering the prank.  
"I have not heard this tale yet." Remarked Thranduil, who loved to hear the twins pranks.  
"Well, we'll have to regal you all about it later then." Said Elladan, with enthusiasm.

Just about then Legolas and Arwen were spotted heading towards the group.  
"Legolas. Arwen." Called Haldir, full of excitement on seeing his mentor and **mellon** again. The two elves smiled, waved, and picked up their pace. All those watching noted how Arwen had her hand tucked securely in the crook of Legolas's arm. They made a beautiful sight for all watching. Reaching the group Arwen left Legolas, and hugged her grandparents. Legolas greeted the **gwadyr** Haldir, Rumil, and Oropher.  
"It has been awhile **mellyn-nín**."  
"Aye it has. How is your home." Asked Haldir. A flicker of sadness appeared in Legolas's cerulean eyes. "We are doing the best we are able. The Watchful Peace has been good for us. How goes Lothlórien?"  
"We have little problems, but are vigilant with our patrols." Answered Rumil.  
Legolas then greeted the rulers of Lórien.  
"It is great to see you again." Said Celeborn.  
"Aye, it has been too long **mellon-nín**." Said Legolas, as the greeted each other.

The gathered chatted for a little longer until Celebrían dragged the new arrivals away to get settled in their rooms. Thranduil and Erestor wandered off to find Glorfindel to talk about politics. Arwen left to help her **Naneth**, and the twins left to plot some new pranks. It was soon just Elrond and Legolas left.  
"Care for a stroll?" Asked Elrond.  
"It would be a pleasure." The two **ellyn** headed towards the public gardens of Imladris.  
Being friends for a long time, they walked in comfortable silence, occasionally exchanging interesting news. After an hour or so of walking Legolas, broached a new subject.  
"**Hírin** Elrond, may we go somewhere private? I have something important to ask you."  
"Of course, my study?"  
"Perfect." They switched directions, heading towards the study at a leisurely pace.

Arriving at his study Elrond asked a servant to bring them some refreshments, before closing the door. He turned around to see Legolas reading titles of some of his books.  
"See anything interesting?"  
"Aye, these are about the events of before you were born, and I remember telling you about them. I see that you have written them into history books."  
"Aye, I could not bear to let all that history, and knowledge be forgotten. There are so few who remember those days. You are among the handful that are left." About then a servant brought in refreshments, and left a letter for Elrond. Picking up the letter he read it.  
"What news, **mellon-nín**?" Asked Legolas.  
"A letter of regret. Mithrandir says he will not be able to make it to the festival. He is stuck in Gondor, helping with negotiations."  
"Hmm... the tediousness of negotiations. I had hoped to see him again. We have not gotten together in ten years."  
"It has been a few years since Imladris has been graced with the istari's presence. I had hoped we would see some of his famous fireworks tomorrow night. Well maybe next year." He sat down, and poured them some tea. Legolas looked thoughtful for a moment.  
"Who says we cannot have fireworks tomorrow night?"  
"Well no one, but Mithrandir does the best."  
Legolas looked at Elrond with mirth filled eyes, "I am no Mithrandir nor can I do fireworks like his, but I bet I can still put on a good show."  
"You can do that, and your willing?" Asked Elrond with surprise and hope.  
"Aye, I have learned much in my years. And only on one condition."  
"What?"  
"I shall make the fireworks, but your sons will be the ones setting them off."  
"Do you think that is a good idea? Your know what they are like."  
"Do not worry, this way they will stay out of trouble for one. I will tell them if they do something stupid, I will personally put them though a week of training." He smirked at the threat. Elrond could not help letting out a chuckle at it too.

Elrond cleared his throat, "Come **mellon-nín**, what was it that you wanted to talk about? I doubt it is about fireworks, and keeping the twins out of trouble." Legolas smiled at the last comment.  
"Nay, I did not come to talk about that. It is of a very personal matter though." He looked Elrond in the eye, and the **Hírin** felt like the older elf was reading his very soul.  
"How personal?"  
"Of the Heart."  
"Oh."  
"Aye, I have found the love of my life." He got up and started to wander around Elrond's study until he stood before a portrait of Elrond, and his family.  
"This is great **mellon-nín**! Who is the lucky **elleth**?" The younger elf approached the **Ernil**.  
Without answering Legolas said, "Do you remember when Arwen, and I first met?"  
"Aye, twas many years ago."

* * *

**_Flashback: Narbeleth Menelya, Girithron 23, 280 Third Age, Imladris_**

**_Elrond watched the Eryn Galen party entered his courtyard. It was a the a few hours before the Mereth Ivanneth, and all the elvin realms came to Imladris to celebrate it. Celeborn, and Galadriel from Lothlórien, with Haldir, and his brothers. Círdan, from The Grey Havens. Lastly Thranduil, and Legolas from Eryn Galen. Elrond was grateful that the years have been peaceful, allowing travel to be safe between the realms.  
_**

**_It has been 40 or so years since Thranduil, and Legolas visited Imlarids, for the political reasons.  
"Mae govannen Mellyn-nín!" Greeted Elrond.  
"Hannon le, Elrond." Responded Thranduil.  
"You are the last guest to arrive, did you have trouble?"  
"Not much, just a few stray yrch. And we have no wounded, so do not go into healer mode, mellon-nín." Answered Legolas.  
"Well if all is well, why don't you freshen up, the Mereth Ivanneth begins in just a few hours." With that Elrond led his guests to their rooms.  
_**

**_There was much laughter at the feast of Mereth Ivanneth that evening. The two royals of Eryn Galen were introduced to the newest hén of Elrond, and Celebrían. Arwen Undómiel, just ten years shy of maturity. During most of that meal Legolas and her gwadyr chatted about random things. Being the ellon he was, Legolas made sure he talked with the young Evenstar too. Right away the two elves became good friends. For Arwen the meal past to quickly.  
_**

**_Soon everyone moved into the Hall of Fire, where there was more room, especially for dancing. Arwen sat and watched the dancing couples on the floor, wishing she could be out there too. Being the daughter of the ruler of Imladris had its drawbacks, like now. The eligible ellyn were to afraid to ask her because they did not want to get on their Híril's bad side. The ones that did ask, she turned down because they were arrogant noble sons. Though she got several dances with the ellyn in her family. Sighing she contented herself by watching, and dreaming.  
_**

**_She was surprised when a voice interrupted her train of thought.  
"Why does the Evenstar not dance?"  
Arwen turned to her left to see Ernil-rie Legolas.  
"Oh! You surprised me, Ernil Legolas."  
"No need for formalities, Híril-nín. Just Legolas."  
"Then you must call me Arwen."  
"I ask again, why does the Evenstar not dance?"  
"I would love to be dancing, but the ones who ask are arrogant, and the others are to afraid of my Adar. Also I have already danced with all the ellyn in my family. Not to mention Haldir and his gwadyr."  
"Do you like dancing?"  
"Aye, tis a favorite pass time of mine, when I can get my gwadyr to dance with me. Though they are hardly the best dance partners." She pointed her gwadyr out to the Ernil.  
"Aye, I can see. Well would you give me the honor of a dance?"  
"You can dance? Oh I'm sorry that came out all wrong." Arwen's cheeks colored in embarrassment. Legolas let out a sweet musical laugh, causing near by elves to look towards him. They abandoned their conversation, and watched the new tableau before them.  
_**

**_After finishing laughing he asked, "What have your gwadyr told you about me?"  
"Many things, but knowing my gwadyr they may have contorted the truth a bit."  
"That would be like them. So what have they said about me." About this time Legolas took the seat next to Arwen's.  
"Well, they say that you are the best archer on Arda."  
"Nay, there are many just as accomplished after years of practice, but even then we can still improve." "You are too humble, I have seen your skill. They also say you are unmatched in the skill of long knives."  
"Not true, Glorfindel has beaten me a few times." "Only because he said you let him." "Okay you caught me there."  
"Hmm. I have heard may say that you can hold your drink better than any elf." She looked at him with mischief in her eyes now.  
"Well... yes, but that is not one to boast about."  
"Your request has piqued my curiosity. Can you dance?" Getting up Legolas bowed, and held out his hand. "Why don't you come and see. I would be honored to dance with the Evenstar."  
"Nay, tis I who am honored. For you have had the courage to ask me." Then she took his hand, and they glided onto the middle of the dance floor.  
_**

**_As they got onto the dance floor, a new piece was selected. Many other couples dropped out as they heard the selected piece. "This is the 'Star dance', and it is very complicated. Are you up to it?" Arwen asked, looking into Legolas's eyes.  
"I will be fine, are you comfortable with this one?"  
"Aye. Look we are the only ones on the floor now." Arwen looked around with surprise. The other elves were now just watching the two elves on the floor. Whispering in her ear, Legolas said, "Well, let us give them a dance they shall never forget." He looked at her with happy eyes. Smiling too she said, "Lets."  
_**

**_They properly bowed, then started the beautiful, yet complicated dance. With the floor to themselves, they took full advantage of the large space. Legolas twirled Arwen around with ease, as if he danced this every night. Arwen marveled at his dancing skill.  
"You sure know how to dance." Whispered Arwen. "Do you trust me?" Asked Legolas staring into her eyes. "Aye." "Then shall we speed this up a bit." "Sure, you lead, and I shall follow. In fact let's make it more fun, speed up every time the musicians catch up."  
"Oh, you are wicked, mellon-nín." He smiled at her obvious happiness.  
_**

**_So without faltering they sped up the dance, causing the musicians to play catchup. The audience watched in wonder as the two beautiful elves, danced like it was nothing to them. They watched as the dancer played cat and mouse, as the musicians desperately tried to catch the nimble dancers. By the end of the dance they were dancing almost at a blurring speed. The dance ended with Arwen and Legolas almost touching noses. Quickly they stepped back and bowed to each other. Then the audience gave them a thunderous applause. Legolas escorted Arwen of the floor, towards their parents.  
_**

**_Elladan and Elrohir hurried over to the couple, full of excitement.  
"You two were wonderful!" Exclaimed Elladan.  
"How can you pull that off, at your first dance?" Asked Elrohir.  
"Despite what you two told me, Legolas is a superb dancer." Laughed Arwen.  
"I would be willing to teach you two." Said Legolas with a wicked smile.  
"Is it anything like your warrior training?" Asked Elladan.  
"No, but just as hard."  
"Umm... can we take you up on it later?" Squeaked Elrohir.  
Arwen laughed, "Did I just hear you squeak, gwador?"  
"No!" Legolas just rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay I did. Let us mentally prepare ourself for this one okay."  
"Fine, but be ready in two days." Ordered Legolas, with a smirk. With that he and Arwen resumed to their original destination._**

**_End Flashback._**

* * *

The two **ellyn** stood in front of the portrait as they remembered that **Mereth Ivanneth**. Elrond was the first to break the silence. "You two made a beautiful couple on the floor that night."  
"**Hannon le**, so I have been told."  
"For what purpose did you bring up that memory?" Cautiously asked Elrond, trying to confirm his fatherly suspicions. Legolas turned and looked deep into the **Hírin's** grey eyes. Elrond shivered as it felt like Legolas's cerulean eyes looked deep into his very soul. Turning to the portrait again, Legolas said, "You may or may not be aware, the dynamics between your daughter and I changed over sever centuries ago."  
"I know you two have grown fond of each other."  
"Aye... I wouldn't call it fondness anymore though. Elrond I love Arwen." Realizing his suspicions were true, Elrond couldn't decide if he was happy or sad at the news.  
"I would ask her for her hand in marriage. Do you bless me?" Now the two **ellyn** were looking at each other. One with hope, the other with bittersweetness. "I give you my blessing. You and she could not have chosen a better spouse for each other." Elrond sat down on the couch, and Legolas followed. "I know she will love you for all eternity. And I know you **mellon-nín**, your heart is not easy to win." Legolas laid a comforting hand on Elrond's shoulder. "I promise you this, I shall love, and protect your daughter with all I am. She is the greatest treasure Iluvatar has given me." "I know." Then smirking Elrond looked at the **Ernil** with sparkling eyes. "And if you break that promise, I will personally come and beat you up, even if you are dead." Both chuckled at the friendly threat. "I know you will." Having that done, they moved onto other bits of news.

Out of curiosity Elrond asked, "So when do you plan to propose to her?"  
"This evening, I have it all planed out. The day is passing fast, I need to go talk with Lindir and Lindethiel. Then get those fireworks ready."  
"I better go tell my sons what their evening duty is too." Leaving the study they went their respected different ways. Legolas found Lindir and Lindethiel practicing for that night in their rooms.  
"What can I we do for you **mellon-nín**?" Asked Lindir, after ushering him in.  
"I have a special request for tonight."  
"What is it?" Inquired Lindethiel. Quickly Legolas told them the name of the songs he wanted.  
"These are very romantic songs, **mellon-nín**. When do you want us to perform them?" said Lindethiel as she looked over their vocal parts.  
"Pretty late in the evening. I will disappear for a bit later this evening. I will return wearing a dark green cloak, once you see the cloak please start playing the first song then moved to the second one. From there I will do what I plan to do. Oh, and **saes** ask everyone to leave the dance floor. But now I must be off, I have some things to do for **Hírin** Elrond."  
"See you this evening then **Ernil** Legolas." Lindethiel said as she let him out the door

In a span of three hours Legolas had all the fireworks done. He delivered them to Elrond, then went to find his **Ada**. Thranduil was easily found talking with Glorfindel in the Hall of Fire. Seeing Legolas the two **ellyn** greeted him.  
"**Ada**, may I talk to you for a moment **saes**?"  
"Of course. Excuse us for a moment Glorfindel."  
"Oh, no problem. I actually should be finishing my other duties before I have to get ready for the celebration tonight. So let's talk later, we can even drag Erestor into our talk about old memories."  
"Sounds good **mellon-nín**." Politely bowing to each other the **ellyn** left the hall. "Now what is it you wish to speak about **ion-nín**?" "On our travels here, you asked me why I was so lost in thought most of the time." "Ah aye, but you said not to worry. Are you going to tell me what you were thinking?" They walked into Thranduil's room, and took a seat facing each other. "Aye. You must well know by now that I have found the one I love." "Aye, I can tell it by your eyes, but I do not know who. So ion-nín, who is the maiden who has stolen your elusive heart?" "Tis Arwen Undómiel." Thranduil sat as he absorbed the news.

Legolas looked at his **Ada** as the news sunk in.  
"Well, you could not have chosen better **ion-nín**. Although I am a bit surprised, I thought you were just **mellyn**."  
"I know, we have kept it low-key. Because of who we are, Arwen and I did not want the public to feast on it as they do with other gossip."  
"Hmm. I can see your reasoning there. But why bring it up now? Unless you plan to... Wait are you planing to?"  
"Aye, I am going to ask Arwen to be my wife."  
"What has Elrond said about it?"  
"He has given me his blessing. And now I am asking for yours. Do I have your blessing to wed Arwen Undómiel, **Ada**?"  
"It is your heart. I see no reason why you should ask for my permission to marry. However for traditions sake, aye, you have my blessing."  
"**Hannon le Ada**." Then they exchanged a father/son hug. "Now when are you proposing?" "Tonight, late into the festivities." "Well you better go get ready." "Aye, I better. Oh I will disappear for a while this evening, could you just say I will be back in a bit to anyone who asks." "Sure, but why?" "So I can prepare for the proposal, I want to make it special." "Wait, are you making it public." "Wait and see." With that Legolas, left for his room. Leaving a musing **Aran**, and curious **Adar**.

It was an hour before the festival was to start, and Arwen, sat at her dressing table contemplating her attire. She wore a dress of dark blue, with read gauzy sleeves, and dark blue satin shoes perfect for dancing. Around her neck hung her Evenstar pendant. She reached for her circlet of mirthil, but hesitated as her porcelain hand hovered over the headpiece. Changing her mind she withdrew the hand, and opted for just having her ebony hair down in graceful waves. Hearing a quiet knock she got up, to see who it was.  
"**Naneth**, come on in." "**Hannon le**." Arwen led Celebrían to a chair in her large room. "Is there something wrong?" "Nay **hén-nín**, I came to see how you are doing. How are you Arwen?" Sitting down in her vanity seat, Arwen turned till she was facing her Naneth. "I'm doing well. It's great that all three elvin realms are present because I can see friends that I haven't seen in quite a few years." She looked to her hand trying to hide her blushing cheeks, as her mind wondered to one **ellon** in particular. Celebrían didn't miss the blushing cheeks, and thought she knew who it was over, but asked anyway. "I there someone in special you are excited to see?" "Aye, tis Legolas. I miss him the most. Often my mind wanders to him." Celebrían smiled at the confession, for she knew that Arwen was in for a big surprise that night. Earlier Elrond told her about Legolas asking for Arwen's hand. Getting up she said, "Well I hope you two enjoy your time together, while he is here. I must be on my way. See you in a little while. Oh, just a heads up, your **gwadyr** are going to be manning the fireworks that Legolas made, since Mithrandir could not be here." Arwen got up too, and followed her to the door. "Is Legolas really trusting them with that?" "Aye, and if they do something 'stupid' said Legolas he will personally put them through a week of his warriors training." The two **elleths** laughed at the threat. "I do believe that will keep **gwadyr-nín** in line for the evening." With that Celebrían left to finish getting ready, and Arwen returned to her preparations.

In a room a few halls down Legolas was too getting ready. He wore a tunic of light blue, over a silver chemise with grey leggings, and suede boots. Over that he had a robe of darker blue. His golden-silver hair was tied back in the braids of the Royal house of Mirkwood. On his left index finder rested his signet ring. He scowled at the thin mithril and gold circlet with a blue sapphire that rested on his forehead sitting on the dresser. Picking the precious circlet up he set it properly on his head. Seeing that it was time to get to the dinning hall he left his room.

Arriving at the entrance to the dinning hall Legolas met his **Adar**. Peeking in Legolas saw that it was full of food, and feasters. Since he was royalty he had to wait and be announced. Legolas patiently waited as the other **Hírins** and **Hírils** were all properly announced. He was the last one to be announced. Hearing his name Legolas, entered, and headed to his seat. "Presenting his Royal highness **Ernil-rie** Legolas of Mirkwood." There was much applauding for the **Ernil**, who was very popular among the elves. Also many thought him to be the hope of the elves. Reaching the seat Legolas sat down between his Adar and Celeborn.

Then the feast of **Mereth Ivanneth**, began in full swing. Food was always kept on the table, and the wine was flowing freely. From the head of his table Elrond watched those who sat with him. Which included the Lothlórien and Mirkwood party. He smiled as he caught Arwen stealing glances at Legolas when he wasn't looking. Down the table Legolas was giving the twins a very strict lecture. The elves near by just sat back, and enjoyed the twins uncomfortableness at being talked to like they were elffings. "Elladan, Elrohir let me make one thing clear do not do anything 'stupid' this evening. And you should know by now what 'stupid' is in my book. Do not let children anywhere near the fireworks because I do not want them getting hurt. No showing off to get the **elleths** attention." As Legolas rattled off his lecture the twins slumped lower and lower into their seats. "And if you do, do anything 'stupid' I will put you through a week of my warriors training." Some elves nearby make oohing sounds. "And believe me I can make that week a living nightmare." Elladan cleared his throat,"Aye '**adar**', we promise to be good little eflings." The older **ellon** said with friendly mocking. "**Daeradar**, this is not funny!" Exclaimed Elrohir, as Celeborn laughed at his grandsons' expense. "Nay, we beg to disagree. I will for the rest of my days remember your looks of horror as Legolas lectured you." Said a laughing Thranduil. Soon many elves moved into the Hall of Fire for music and dancing.

Arriving in the Hall of Fire Elrond and Celebríand began the dancing. As it was tradition for them, Arwen danced with each of the **ellyn** in her family. During those dances Legolas watched her with love in his eyes. Throughout the evening Legolas danced with Galadriel and Celebrían, but not Arwen to her disappointment. He was approached by several giggly **elleths**, asking him for a dance. Having no desire to dance with them, he politely declined. Legolas knew Arwen had been watching him all evening wondering why, he did not ask her to dance.

It was sometime late in the evening when Arwen looked around and could not find Legolas. Seeing her family near by, she went to them. "**Ada**, have you seen Legolas?" "Nay **hén-nín**. Here comes Thranduil, I too am curious too about our wayward **Ernil**. Thranduil." Greeted Elrond. "Elrond, lovely evening is it not?" "Aye, tis very lovely. Pray tell were is Legolas?" "I don't know, but he said he will be back soon. Do not worry, I know he will be back." Thus the group moved onto light small talk.

Meanwhile in his room, Legolas changed out of his formal robes. He removed his circlet and signet ring, and undid his royal braids. He left his golden-silver hair down, creating a glowing halo around his head. Exchanging his light blue tunic, he put on a silver one with a v-neck which allowed his greenleaf pendant to be visible. He kept his same leggings, and boots. Seeing that he looked presentable, Legolas grabbed a dark green cloak, and something off his desk, slipping it in his pocket. Leaving his room, Legolas, donned the cloak. The halls were all empty, so it was quite easy for him to walk without being seen. He entered the Hall of Fire, and saw that Lindir and Lindethiel brought what they were playing to a close, and got ready for his requested song.

When the music quit it caught everyones' attention in the hall. The group at the head of the hall consisting of Arwen, Elrond, Celebrían, Celeborn, Galadriel, Thranduil, Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel, Erestor, Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin watched with great interest at the happenings. They saw all the musicians leave, except for Lindir and Lindethiel. Raising his voice, Lindir said, "**Hírils** and **Hírins**, would you **saes** leave the dance floor." As requested the dance floor was abandoned, and many elves took seats. "**Hannon le**, I have been requested to play two special pieces next. So without further ado, my wife shall sing as I play." It was about then that Arwen's eye and many others' caught someone cloaked in dark green at the hall's entrance. The cloaked elf stood there for a few seconds as Lindir played a few measures of music. Then the cloak came off revealing Legolas just as Lindethiel began to sing. **_(Listen to "As I Am" By Heather Dale here.)_**

Sitting in the front Arwen caught her breath as she saw Legolas. He was so handsome in his simplicity. Then he started to walk with a purpose towards where her group sat. As she listened to the words of the song, she began to understand what he was doing and saying through the words of the romantic song. This was Legolas, as just an elf, not a **Ernil-rie**, nor a General of the Mirkwood army. No he was just an elf in love... with her. He wanted her to love him just as he is... and she does, always has. She noticed his immortal light seemed to be glowing ever brighter tonight. Aye, she was be his guiding light, and he was also hers. He offered something that very few got to see. His heart, full of joys, fears, love, and some much more. Then he was before her holding out his hand, and his eyes. Those eyes! Often they were guarded, and never showed to much emotion, but tonight they were overflowing with love. Without a second thought she took his offered hand, and he led her to the middle of the dance floor.

Then and there Legolas kneeled on one knee and presented her with a beautiful ring. It was silver, with a emerald star. He did not say a thing, he did not have to she knew what he was asking her. And she knew what was the answer. Arwen gave him her hand to slip the ring on her right index finger. And he did. While this happened all the other elves in the hall watched in wonder.

Then Lindir started to sing the second song. **_(Listen to "I Do" By Mark Wills here. Ingnore the part about dying. But beyond that it seems like a fitting song.)_** Legolas got up and started to lead her in a dance matching the love song. Slowly they moved around the dance floor, oblivious to the murmurings around them. Arwen being just a bit shorter than Legolas made it easy for them to touch foreheads. The parents of the two elves watched and smiled for their happy children. As the song ended, they kissed for the first time. It was a gentle kiss, but full of love. The clapping of the crowd brought them out of their moment of bliss. A screeching noise caught everyones' attention as the first of the fireworks went off. The beautiful harvest moon made the show even more breathtaking. And in the Hall of Fire, stood two elves bound by their love for each other lost in each other...

For all time, that **Mereth Ivanneth** was remember in each elvin heart who witnessed the happy proceedings. Time did pass and darkness returned. Due to the darkness Arwen and Legolas were not able to wed on **Arda**. They were forced to hold off their bonding till **Arda** was safe again. Even then they did not wed until they arrived in Valinor so all their family could be their. So it was in Valinor that the Evenstar and Greenleaf of the Eldar became one in mind, body, and soul.

* * *

**Namárië! God Bless! Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!**


End file.
